The Wolf In Me
by mermaidatheart
Summary: Clerek fluff! Prompts are welcome and encouraged! Smutty Clerek drabbles/one-shots!
1. Anniversary Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Darkest Powers or these characters (even though I wish I did) all credits to this amazing series goes to Kelly Armstrong. **

**A/N: I needed to relieve some stress and for me writing helps, so I was thinking of what to write about and this popped into my head. I don't know if it's any good or if I'll continue with it but if I do it'll be one big lemon. If you like it and want me to continue let me know in the reviews! Also let me know if it's complete garbage! :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**DPOV**

Today marks mine and Chloe's one year anniversary. I want to do something special that shows how much I really love her. I've already told her she's my mate so we've already had sex. That's one of those werewolf things, after confessing that you're mates it's mandatory to have sex. I don't mean that you're forced to do it but the wolf takes over and the mate feels the pull of it as well so it's basically impossible not to. What she doesn't know though, is that to fully claim her as my mate I have to bite her, but only if she wants me to and tells me exactly where. I've been dreaming about doing it for so long but wanted to wait until the time was right. The time feels right for me so hopefully it's right for her too.

Conveniently, everyone that lived in the safe house we were staying at were going out tonight so Chloe and I had the house to ourselves. Right now everyone was out getting groceries except me. I draw to much attention to us so I don't usually go out much. Seizing the opportunity of an empty house, and more importantly a Chloe-free house, I started setting up everything for later tonight. Starting in my room I set up candles on every free surface including an old rocking chair sitting in the corner. After that I went back downstairs to start writing out a note I planned to leave on her pillow before she got home. I wanted Chloe to think I wouldn't be home until later so she wouldn't go in my room for any reason and see the candles before she was meant to. I knew Chloe liked to shower around the time they'd be getting back so I ran upstairs to put the note on her pillow. Before I was completely down the stairs I heard voices coming from the garage letting me know everyone was back. I hurried down into the basement before Chloe saw me and waited there until I heard the shower start in her bathroom.

**CPOV**

When we got back to the house Derek wasn't there. Before I left he told me he'd see me when I got back, so where was he? Deciding he may have left a note I went up to my room with the box of hair dye Kit had bought me at the store, I've religiously kept my hair streaked red since the black dye atrocity last year, and sure enough Derek had left a note on my pillow.

_Hey Chlo, I know I said I'd be there when you got back but I got restless waiting and felt I needed to go for a run. I won't be gone long and when I get_ _back we can curl up in bed and watch a movie. Happy Anniversary, I love you. – D _

Well I guess if Derek needed to run I'll take a shower and wait for him to get back. Once I was done my shower and in pajamas, comfy but sexy pajamas, I went out into my room and was shocked to see what was there. There were rose petals leading from the bathroom door out into the hallway. I followed them to Derek's door. What is he up to? I thought we were going to cuddle and watch movies for our anniversary since we can't very well go out. I didn't expect anything like this. His door was open so I walked in expecting to see him on the bed or something, but what I found astonished me.


	2. Anniversary Part 2

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own these characters (Kelley can I just have Derek?) **

**A/N: Do you guys want a part 3 of this in Chloe's POV? 10 reviews and I'll write it! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Anniversary Part 2<strong>

**DPOV**

I was waiting for Chloe in the bathroom that's attached to my room. After she was done her shower I could hear her walking over. My heartbeat picked up, and my breathing started to hitch. I was getting turned on just by thinking about what was coming. She was in the doorway of my room now and I could smell her strawberry shampoo. My member twitched and the anticipation was becoming too much. I walked out of the bathroom toward her. She was facing away from me so I walked up behind her and put my arms around her waist.

"Hey beautiful," I whispered in her ear. She sighed and leaned back into my chest. I bent over some so I could kiss her neck.

I felt her chuckle as "little Derek" poked her in the back. "Is someone a little excited?" she asked turning around in my arms giving me a coy smile.

"A little? Try a lot sweetheart." My voice was thick with desire. My hands were making their way down to her ass with no instruction from my brain. The wolf in me was coming out and I knew he'd become demanding soon if we didn't get this show on the road.

He didn't have to wait long though. Chloe was undoing my belt in a matter of seconds. She pushed me down on to the bed straddling me. My breathing became erratic as I grabbed her hips and pushed her down for more pressure. We were making out with more passion than should be legal and I knew if I didn't tell her about the bite soon it wouldn't happen today.

Reluctantly I pushed Chloe off of me and to the side so she was lying on her back. She immediately tried to pull me on top of her. "Babe, wait a second. I have to tell you something first," I said trying to catch my breath.

"What's wrong?" Of course was her immediate reaction.

"Nothing, I just have to tell you something about you being my mate." She sat up looking at me expectantly. "Well, er, in order for us to completely be bonded as mates, you have to uh, tell me to bite you while we're, um, having sex. Like exactly where, and I have to bite hard enough to leave a mark." Spitting that out in a rush I wasn't even sure she heard me.

Waiting for her to respond was pure agony. She looked lost for a minute then a slow smile spread across her face. She looked up at me from under her lashes shaking her head, "that makes a lot more sense now."

Huh? "What makes sense now?"

"Why I've been having the weirdest urges for you to bite me whenever we make out. Guess it's normal, haha."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah it's normal, so you're okay with this?" I asked hesitantly.

"Of course I am, now can we continue what we started before? I'm too wet to stay in these panties much longer."

I growled and climbed on top of her ripping off her bottoms. She wrapped her legs around me and slid my shorts off with her feet. Little Derek sprung free up against her and god was she right. Way too wet for panties.


End file.
